


desires and hopes are dreams; all unfulfilled

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asshole Author, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cruel Ending, Crushes, F/M, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gen, Hopeful with a Sad Ending, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Romance, POV Cedric, Pansexual Cedric Diggory, Pansexual Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamorous Character, Sad Ending, Smitten Cedric, Smitten Cedric Diggory, This is cruel, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: a heart wants a heart and many more as well thena heart wants the touches and the smiles and the looks to mean more frienda heart wants so much it can burst with all the love it can showera heart should know though, a heart doesn't get all it wantswhen a heart wants it all, it might get nothing at allCedric falls and falls again, but he doesn't mind because he thinks love will give him a chance.





	desires and hopes are dreams; all unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a light Cedric/Viktor thing, with Cedric's some of many crushes (i.e, my ships of him) sprinkled unsubtly throughout, and then it got away from me. I'm sorry. :(
> 
> I swear to god I love Cedric Diggory so freaking much, and I don't know why I do this to him so many times.
> 
> Second attempt at bad poetry as the summary, the other is unpublished as of now.

Cedric wasn’t the one to idolize people, well maybe Harry Potter at one point, no, okay, it wasn’t just the boy-who-lived, he idolized his parents from a young age, and all his professors, Professor Dumbledore had seemed like the best wizard in existence, which still might be true, and the older Weasleys were so cool, Charlie who had thought him how to fly and who cared for dragons now, and Bill who despite being so close had always felt so out of reach, so perfect, and even their mum and dad were amazing, with their delicious foods and muggle stuff, so yeah that first statement was a blatant lie.

Fine, he looked up to people, he didn’t think there was anything wrong with that, even if Oliver Wood was slightly obsessive over Quidditch, he didn’t think that was a bad thing, he had a passion and he did everything in his power to be the best at it, and Cedric strived to be that good someday, to achieve his goals, just like Oliver had, just like Tonks did, as her letter had exclaimed, achieving her goal of becoming an Auror with her bubbly personality intact, even if he wasn’t sure what those goals of his were right now.

Quidditch seemed like a safe enough option; well he heard Roger Davies might be joining the Tornadoes after Hogwarts, there were still two years left in school for him and he was already decided, and that kind of confidence he aspired to have. But Quidditch wasn’t all there was to life, so Cedric thought he might wait a bit to decide, maybe try to win the Tri-wizard Tournament first, even if Professor Sprout urged him to choose a career path soon, maybe that can wait another year.

Speaking of the Tri-wizard Tournament and Quidditch, he still couldn’t believe that he had actually met and talked with Viktor Krum, and he wanted to beat him sure, and Harry, and Fleur Delacour too, his dad might just become un-bearing if that happened, he still wanted to do it despite that though, but he really couldn’t believe his luck that he was competing against an International Quidditch Star.

He knew he got way too star-struck sometimes; Terence Higgs and Scott Summers teased him enough about it, and he always smiled at them, at Terence's fond eye rolls, and Scott's hearty shoves, making him blush with their looks and touches, but there was something different about Viktor, just like everyone else really, there was a certain kind of charm to him, Hermione Granger seemed to have grasped it too, and a slight part of him resented that, though he wasn’t sure who he really resented for that.

And that charm whenever directed at him in surly sounding sweetly accented quietly said words sent tingles down his spine, just like whenever Cho Chang smiled at him at something he said or did making butterflies flutter in his stomach, or when the allure of Fleur’s magic beckoned making his hands sweat and then still too with the allure gone as she concentrates, or like the time he caught up to Harry after the Yule Ball unable to utter a coherent sentence with that green gaze directed at him, mumbling and stumbling, and being no help.

Or like now, when Harry said “Together”, and the hairs on his arm stood in delight, his heart skipping a beat, and then thumping loud and fast the next beat after.

Cedric knew he was smitten, over way too many people at that, but he knew too that _together_ with Harry, Cedric Diggory will find eternal glory, and soon achieve all his goals.


End file.
